


Cross-Species

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: A'askavaarian, F/M, Kinktober, Other, Xenophilia, non-human anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Quill is sometimes too curious and too horny for his own good.





	Cross-Species

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: Xenophilia

Quill didn't know if the cross-species thing was supposed to bother him. It certainly didn't seem to be a taboo for anyone else.

At least as far as he'd seen. He was almost certain that someone, somewhere would have an issue with it. In his experience people were rarely all encompasing in their understanding.

Although perhaps living in a galaxy where so many different species and cultures mixed made you more amenable to letting people fuck who they liked. Within reason of course.

He'd meant what he said about the needle teeth on the A'askavaarian girl. The tentacles though, well, could anyone blame him for being a little intrigued.

He could just imagine how they might feel wrapped around his cock.

Sparks seemed to make it work. Admittedly a lot more of him was prostetics these days but he seemed happy with his A'askavarian husband. Needle teeth and everything.

So when he saw a curvy A'askavarian at port, with intricate curling tattoos across her skin, could anyone really blame him for flirting a little.

And when that flirting was reciprocated, and when she invited him back to her place, could anyone really blame him for accepting.

The needle teeth he still wasn't into, but tentacles had suckers. If anyone had told him that getting jacked off by an A'askavarian felt like a hundred little mouths sucking him off at once he would probably have tried this sooner.

As it was he was too busy screaming his way through one of the most intense orgasms of his life to think anything.

As he whimpered from the aftershocks, come cooling on his skin, she grinned with a mouthfull of needles and wound a tentacle around his wrists. Quill got the distinct impression she wasn't nearly done with him yet and offered a charming, if slightly delirious, smirk in return.


End file.
